1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to electronic devices, and more specifically relates to a wireless companion device and method for extending the capabilities of an electronic device.
2. Background Art
Modern electronic devices have emerged that provide great power in a small, portable package. Mobile phones have become very popular, and have become a necessity for many people. Small hand-held computers known as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) have also become very popular, allowing users to store a great deal of information and to run certain software applications. Recent PDAs include slots for expansion cards and extra ports that allow a user to extend the function of the PDA, if needed. Some PDAs even have a mobile phone interface, allowing a user to use the PDA as a mobile phone as well as a hand-held computer. In addition, mobile phone manufacturers are placing an increasing number of features in their phones in an attempt to compete with PDAs. Many mobile phones can now receive and send e-mail. In short, both PDA manufacturers and mobile phone manufacturers are beginning to compete with each other as each tries to extend its device into the other's domain.
Several problems exist with known ways to add functionality to a mobile phone or to a PDA. Adding slots for expansion cards increases the size and power requirements of the unit. Building enhanced functions into each unit increases the price of the unit and potentially provides many expensive functions that many users may not need. Providing additional circuitry for enhanced functions shortens battery life. The need for enhanced function competes directly with the need for a portable device that is small, lightweight, affordable, and has long battery life. Manufacturers currently must trade off size, weight, cost, and battery life with function. Without a way to extend the function of an electronic device without suffering the current trade-offs of adding that function, the electronics industry will continue to suffer from a selection of products that trade off performance for other physical features of the device.